Digging up the Dead
Chapter 2 of the Undead Campaign, Act 2 "Path of the Damned" in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Creeps *2 Apprentice Wizard *1 Elder Sasquatch *1 Granite Golems *3 Rock Golems *1 Rogue Wizard *2 Sasquatchs Critters *5 Dogs *11 Sheep **One of those sheep is of the team of Tichondrius *4 Stags Villagers *Ai (female) *Liana (female) *Balcor (male) *Dirk (male) *Garak (male) *Hebon (male) *Joseph (male) *Kenshin (male) *11 male unnamed villagers *2 female unnamed villagers *5 Riderless Horses Battle Arthas gathered his forces on the outskirts of Andorhal in preparation for recovering the remains of the Necromancer Kel'Thuzad. The Cultists provided him with several Meat Wagons, which would both preserve and transport Kel'Thuzad's remains. When Arthas asked why they couldn't simply resurrect Kel'Thuzad on the spot, the Cultists explained that they needed a powerful nexus of magic to raise a being of Kel'Thuzad's power. Arthas led his forces to Kel'Thuzad's grave. Along the way, they encountered some resistance from the Champions of Peace. The undead easily overwhelmed these humans and arrived at the grave. The Paladin Gavinrad the Dire, who was guarding the site told Arthas to stop this madness before it was too late. Arthas ordered Gavinrad to stand aside. Gavinrad instead attacked the undead. He was no match for Arthas and the Scourge warriors and was slain. As Arthas entered the graveyard, he suddenly heard the disembodied voice of Kel'Thuzad. A ghostly apparition of Kel'Thuzad then appeared before the Death Knight. The necromancer had clearly been expecting him. Kel'Thuzad's remains were exhumed and loaded into a meat wagon. However, when Tichondrius inspected the remains, he informed Arthas that they were so badly decomposed, that they would never survive the journey to Quel'Thalas. The power of the High Elves' Sunwell was needed to resurrect Kel'Thuzad. Tichondrius told Arthas that he would have to steal a special urn from the nearby Silver Hand camp. The urn would protect the remains. Arthas found a nearby goldmine and established a base. The Acolytes summoned the necessary buildings from Northrend while ghouls harvested lumber. Eventually, Arthas's forces were strong enough and he led them into battle. To reach the Silver Hand camp, they had to fight their way through a town protected by the Champions of Light and the Champions of Truth. The Paladin Ballador the Bright confronted Arthas and told the fallen Prince that he deserved a "gruesome death" for his treachery. Arthas defeated Ballador and left him for dead. Ballador, however, would survive his injuries. As Arthas moved deeper into the town, he encountered another paladin Sage Truthbearer who rebuked Arthas for repaying Uther's loyalty like this. Although the paladin was considerably more powerful than the first two, Arthas triumphed again. He slew Sage Truthbearer and looted a pair of Gloves of Haste from paladin's corpse. These magical gloves allowed Arthas to wield the Frostmourne with greater speed. Finally, Arthas arrived at the Silver Hand camp where he found Uther waiting. Uther angrily told his former student that he had destroyed his father's kingdom in a matter of days. Arthas told him to hand over the urn. Uther was disgusted. The urn contained the late king's ashes. Arthas didn't care and engaged Uther in battle. Uther proved to be an incredibly powerful foe. He used his skills and magics to slay many of Arthas's minions. Inevitably, however, he fell before the death knight and the numerous undead warriors. In his dying moments, Uther expressed hope that there was a special place in Hell waiting for Arthas. Arthas's reply was that they may never find out as he intended to live forever. The death knight retrieved the urn, emptied it, and placed Kel'Thuzad's remains inside. Tichondrius appeared again and congratulated Arthas. Kel'Thuzad's ghost appeared as well, although only Arthas was aware of his presence. Kel'Thuzad told Arthas not to trust Tichondrius. The Dreadlords, he explained, were the Lich King's jailors. Kel'Thuzad promised to tell Arthas everything once he had been resurrected. References Kategooria:Campaign chapters